"Million Impossible" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:30 <@Don|Staci> -- START -- 15:31 <@Don|Staci> D: Welcome to the live finale of Boney Island! 15:31 <@Don|Staci> D: On the campgrounds of this haunted island, two campers are battling it out to win a cash prize of ONE MILLION DOLLARS. 15:31 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Don and Chef Hatchet standing outside the cabins with Brody and Emma* 15:31 <@Don|Staci> D: These are our finalists: Brody and Emma. 15:31 <@Don|Staci> D: After sundown, only one will be left standing. 15:31 <+Emma31> *whispers to Brody* I think he means me. 15:31 <+Brody09> You wish bra, that moola's all mine! 15:32 <@Don|Staci> D: Gee, I wonder how your fellow competitors feel about that statement. 15:32 <@Don|Staci> D: You know, like the ones who didn't make it to the finals? 15:32 <@Don|Staci> D: ... 15:32 <@Don|Staci> D: *clears throat at Chef* 15:32 <+ChefHatchet> Huh? 15:32 <+ChefHatchet> Oh. I mean... 15:33 <+ChefHatchet> *fakes enthusiasm* Why don't we ask 'em ourselves, Don?! 15:33 * Don|Staci rolls his eyes. 15:33 <@Don|Staci> D: Here to rep Team Brody in today's closing challenge, put your hands together for Anne Maria, Miles, Jen, Sam, Staci, Ennui, Devin, and Dakota! 15:33 <+Brody09> DEVIN? 15:33 <@Devin> BRODY! 15:33 * Devin runs in to hug him but stops himself. 15:34 <@Devin> I... I mean... 15:34 <@Devin> It's nice to see you, man. :D 15:34 <+Sam10> What's up guys? Feels like it's been forever! 15:34 <+AnneMaria3> *walks in* Hey hey, everyone's favorite Jersey girl is back for the finale! 15:34 <+Ennui> I can't believe it's finally over. 15:34 <+Ennui> The darkness at the end of the tunnel is almost here. 15:34 <@Don|Staci> D: And! Here to support Team Emma, welcome back Cameron, Carrie, Lightning... 15:35 <@Don|Staci> D: *mutters* And Scott. >.> 15:35 * Scott| scowls at the others as he walks in 15:35 * Carrie| runs over to Emma's side. 15:35 <+Carrie|> Oh! I'm so glad we're both on Team Emma! @Cameron 15:35 * Sam10 looks at Carrie 15:35 <+Sam10> What? 15:35 <+Sam10> Are you guys a thing now? 15:36 * Carrie| hugs a terrified Cameron. 15:36 <+Carrie|> We've always been a thing, Sam. 15:36 <+Carrie|> I think Cam is my soulmate. :) 15:36 <+Dakota|> Girl. Get a grip. 15:36 Don|Staci changed the topic of #tdwiki-rp to: BRODY's supporters (8): Anne Maria, Dakota, Devin, Ennui, Jen, Miles, Sam, Staci | EMMA's supporters (4): Cameron, Carrie, Lightning, Scott 15:36 <@Don|Staci> D: Now that everyone's here, it's time to start the final challenge. 15:37 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to two giant wooden totems at the beach* 15:37 <@Don|Staci> D: With as little help from their supporters as possible, competitors will climb to the top of one of these totems and retrieve a skeleton key... 15:37 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to mutant animals locked inside cages in the forest* 15:37 <@Don|Staci> D: Which will unlock one of these cages in the woods containing underfed mutant animals. 15:37 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to two balance beams suspended over a gorge* 15:37 <@Don|Staci> D: Then, they'll run to the next location and cross a balance beam holding their animal - and please, resist the temptation to fall in... 15:37 <@Don|Staci> D: The lake below is stocked with a giant man-eating octopus! 15:38 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the campsite, where Don and Chef Hatchet stand beside a finish line* 15:38 <+Brody09> Woah, did you just say octopus? 15:38 <+Scott|> Have fun being eaten party boy! 15:38 <@Don|Staci> D: The final leg of the race is a long-distance run back to camp. 15:38 <@Don|Staci> D: Whoever gets here first wins one million dollars. 15:38 <+Sam10> Come on Brody! 15:38 <@Don|Staci> S: KICK HER BUTT. 15:38 * Emma31 sticks her tongue out at Staci 15:39 <+Carrie|> Let's show our support, Team Emma! 15:39 * Lightning| ignores Carrie and sighs. 15:39 <+Lightning|> (CONF) What do I even say to Emma? See, after the way we left things off, Lightning never told Emma that she's the girl of his dreams. I don't usually make mistakes, but I screwed up! 15:39 <@Don|Staci> D: On your marks... 15:39 <@Don|Staci> D: Get set... 15:39 <@Don|Staci> D: GO!!! 15:40 <+Brody09> *runs for his life* 15:40 * Emma31 runs 15:40 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches over to everyone at the beach by the totems* 15:40 <@Devin> You got this Brody! 15:40 <+Brody09> Hey thanks man! 15:40 <+Brody09> *loves his friends and Devin* (': 15:41 <@Don|Staci> S: Enough flirting! 15:41 <@Don|Staci> S: Brody, Emma told everyone on the island that you wear socks with sandals. 15:41 <@Don|Staci> S: Yah. Guh-ROSS. 15:41 * Ennui looks bored 15:41 <@Don|Staci> S: You have to start climbing so SHE doesn't win. 15:41 <+Brody09> On it! 15:41 <+Brody09> *climbs up the totem* 15:42 <+AnneMaria3> You gots the bod, the talent, and the tan. @Brody 15:42 * Emma31 arrives with her team and starts climbing 15:42 <+Brody09> *still climbing* 15:42 * Carrie| stares at Brody's butt while he climbs. 15:42 <+Lightning|> Lightning believes in Emma! 15:42 <+Lightning|> More hope than Cleveland fans when their team was down 3-1! 15:43 <+Emma31> k 15:43 * Emma31 rolls her eyes and keeps climbing 15:43 <+Lightning|> (CONF) Lightning knows that "k" went a long way. Is Lightning being friend-zoned? 15:43 <+Sam10> (conf) Anyone else see Carrie checking out Brody? It's official. She has no idea I exist. 15:43 <+Brody09> *grabs his key* 15:43 <+Brody09> *slides down* 15:44 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches over to everyone at the forest by the cages* 15:44 <+Brody09> *runs over and unlocks his cage* 15:44 <+Brody09> Come here uh, little guy... 15:44 <+Brody09> *is holding a mutated rat* A-alright! 15:44 * Emma31 arrives with her team and grabs the mutant maggot 15:44 <+Brody09> *runs while it tries to bite his face off* 15:45 <+Ennui> You are strong Brody. Unleash your power. 15:45 <+Sam10> You inspire me, bro! 15:45 <+Lightning|> Does Emma need Lightning's help?! :D 15:45 <+Emma31> Not really 15:45 <+Lightning|> :( 15:45 * Lightning| walks away and mopes. 15:46 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches over to everyone at the gorge by the balance beams* 15:46 <+Brody09> *the rat hisses at him* 15:46 <+Brody09> Easy dude! 15:46 <+Ennui> (conf) During my time on the island, Brody and I had a moment of "bonding", for lack of a better word. So I will do what I can to help him out. 15:46 <+Ennui> Here let me. 15:46 * Ennui leans in and whispers to the rat. 15:46 <+Ennui> It will cooperate now. 15:47 <+Brody09> *rat becomes calm* 15:47 <+Brody09> Woah, that was for real? 15:47 <+Brody09> I owe you one bro! 15:47 <+Brody09> *runs to the balance beam* 15:47 * Emma31 arrives and starts crossing 15:47 <+Brody09> Nice! Years of balancing on a surfboard is finally coming in handy! 15:47 <+Brody09> *is crossing it,carefully* 15:48 <@Devin> Wait. 15:48 <@Devin> How are WE supposed to get to the other side? 15:48 <+Brody09> *reaches to Devin's hand* 15:48 <+Brody09> Why don't you come with us, dude? 15:48 <+Lightning|> Lightning will cross with Emma! 15:48 * Lightning| runs on the balance beam after her. 15:49 * Dakota| follows Devin on to the beam. 15:49 <+Dakota|> Devin, come on! 15:49 <+Dakota|> Now's your chance to tell Brody how you feel. 15:49 <@Devin> And risk rejection on national TV? 15:49 <@Devin> I don't think so. 15:49 * Sam10 hears Devin and thinks 15:50 <+Scott|> *walks in front of Team Emma* Crap, could I have picked a worse team? 15:50 <@Don|Staci> S: YOU?! @Scott 15:50 <@Don|Staci> S: Look who I'm stuck with! 15:50 <@Don|Staci> S: *points to everyone crossing behind her* 15:50 * Ennui glares at Staci 15:50 <+AnneMaria3> Don't smear me, Staci! 15:50 <+AnneMaria3> *slaps her hand away* 15:51 <@Don|Staci> S: *slaps her back* 15:51 <+AnneMaria3> *slap fights* Ow quit it. Quit it! 15:51 <+Brody09> Uh guys? Is this thing sturdy enough for all of us? 15:51 <@Don|Staci> S: *hears the beam start to break below them* 15:51 <@Don|Staci> S: O_O 15:51 * AMutantOctopus roars from below. 15:52 <+Dakota|> We're all going to die! 15:52 <+Brody09> Stay calm dudes! Just keep going... 15:52 * Sam10 starts running 15:52 <+Emma31> Only a few more steps! 15:52 * Emma31 gets off the beam and starts running to the finish line 15:52 <@Don|Staci> S: *gets off the beam, panting* QUICK. 15:52 <@Don|Staci> S: SHE'S GETTING AWAY. @Brody 15:53 <+Brody09> Oh man, gotta go! 15:53 <+Brody09> *runs after her* 15:53 <+AnneMaria3> So how come you and Brody still ain't hookin' up yet? @Devin 15:53 <@Devin> I... 15:53 <@Devin> Have no idea what you're talking about! 15:53 <+AnneMaria3> Trust me, I could see the sparks in ya eyes the first week at camp 15:53 <+AnneMaria3> Everybody knows you two's into each other! Why haven't you asked him out? 15:54 * Devin sighs. 15:54 <@Devin> Look, I appreciate everyone trying to help, but I think you guys have the wrong idea. 15:54 <@Devin> Brody doesn't see me that way. 15:54 <@Devin> He likes me as a FRIEND. 15:54 <+AnneMaria3> Even if he does, you gotta give it a shot! 15:54 <+AnneMaria3> You could walk off this show and never see him again 15:55 <+AnneMaria3> Are you really gonna risk that? 15:55 * Devin gulps. 15:55 * Ennui runs alongside Brody 15:55 * Sam10 follows Brody, panting 15:55 <+Sam10> Brody! Got a sec? 15:55 <+Brody09> *taking a nice run, wow life is good* Sure dude 15:56 <+Brody09> Any luck with Carrie? 15:56 <+Sam10> Nope. 15:56 <+Sam10> To be honest...it's like she doesn't even know who I am. 15:56 <+Sam10> But this isn't about me. It's about Devin. 15:56 <+Sam10> I don't know if you noticed, but I think he might be into you, dude. 15:56 <+Brody09> For real?? 15:57 <+Sam10> Yeah. Listen, forget everything I said if you don't feel the same way. 15:57 <+Sam10> But...if the feeling's mutual, I'd say go for it, bro. 15:57 <+Brody09> You are the MAN Sam! Thanks for telling me 15:57 <+Brody09> But I'm only taking your advice if you officially ask out Carrie. 15:57 <+Brody09> She's probably into you too! You're a catch dude 15:57 <+Sam10> You think so? :D 15:58 <+Sam10> (conf) Even though I wanted to help Brody, he ended up motivating me instead. I feel like I can do anything! Check me out! *flexes poorly* 15:58 <+Brody09> (conf) Devin likes me?? This is AWESOME, I've liked him for like so long! I got this! *actually flexes* 15:58 * Lightning| catches up to Emma. 15:58 <+Lightning|> Yo! Emma. 15:58 <+Emma31> Please, go away 15:58 <+Lightning|> What?! Oh, come on. 15:59 <+Lightning|> Look, Lightning's not very good with words... 15:59 <+Emma31> Clearly 15:59 <+Emma31> I poured my heart out to you when you got voted off 15:59 <+Emma31> And you didn't even care! 15:59 <+Lightning|> Only because Lightning didn't realize how much you meant to him. 15:59 <+Emma31> Spare me the excuses 15:59 <+Lightning|> I'm serious. 16:00 <+Lightning|> Emma, you're the most special girl Lightning knows. You're a home run. You're his selection for the hall of fame. You are Lightning's golden trophy he's dreamed about since day one! 16:00 <+Lightning|> And losing the game? Yeah, that sucked. 16:00 <+Lightning|> But losing you was even suckier. 16:00 <+Lightning|> I guess what I'm trying to say is-- 16:00 * Lightning| runs into a tree while focusing on Emma. 16:01 <+Emma31> Oh my gosh 16:01 * Emma31 stops and helps him up 16:01 <+Emma31> Are you ok? 16:01 <+Lightning|> Wow... nobody has ever helped Lightning before... 16:01 <+Emma31> Well, what can I say? 16:01 <+Emma31> After that speech, maybe you're not such a jerk after all 16:02 * Emma31 blushes 16:02 * Lightning| leans in to Emma and gives her a kiss. 16:02 <+Brody09> *runs past them minding his own business* 16:02 <+Scott|> (conf) Whatever, they deserve each other. >.> 16:02 <+Scott|> A million bucks is at stake and you two stopped to swap spit?! 16:03 <+Scott|> Come on Emma he's getting ahead! 16:03 * Emma31 gasps and runs faster 16:03 * Carrie| runs over to Scott. 16:03 <+Carrie|> Scott, where's Cam? 16:03 <+Scott|> Yikes you're into Sam now?? Desperate much *chuckles* 16:03 <+Carrie|> I said CAM. 16:03 <+Carrie|> And that's really mean! 16:04 <+Carrie|> Sam may be uncool, but he has more heart in one finger than you do in your whole body! 16:04 <+Scott|> So? At least I'm not some loser married to his basement! 16:04 <+Carrie|> :o 16:04 <+Scott|> Yknow Carrie, I was like you once, dumb and in love 16:04 <+Scott|> But take it from me, it aint worth it. Especially not with that troll 16:04 <+Carrie|> TROLL?!?! 16:05 <+Carrie|> Okay, that is IT. >:( 16:05 <+Scott|> :| 16:05 * Carrie| suddenly develops hulk-like strength and picks up Scott. 16:05 <+Scott|> HEY 16:05 <+Scott|> WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING??! 16:05 * Carrie| carries him to the outhouse angrily. 16:05 * Scott| fears for his life 16:06 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Carrie and Scott by the outhouse* 16:06 <+Carrie|> THIS. 16:06 <+Carrie|> IS FOR BEING THE MEANEST BOY I'VE EVER MET. 16:06 * Carrie| throws Scott into the outhouse. 16:06 <+Scott|> AAAAAAAAAH 16:07 <+Carrie|> Enjoy the lingering butt-smells, you arrogant skeeze! 16:07 * Carrie| slams the door and kicks over the outhouse. 16:07 <+Scott|> *beats on door* NO PLEASE!! OPEN UP I'LL DO ANYTHING 16:07 * Carrie| walks away smiling. 16:07 <+Ennui> (conf) Scott messed with forces beyond his comprehension and control. The darkness has been unleashed from Carrie and soon, it will come for him again. 16:08 * Dakota| opens the outhouse door and takes a picture of Scott. 16:08 <+Dakota|> This is going to get SO many likes on Permagram. 16:08 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the finalists nearing the finish line* 16:08 <@Don|Staci> D: Emma and Brody are neck-in-neck! 16:08 <@Don|Staci> D: Who will reach the finish line first?! 16:09 <+Brody09> *is still running* 16:09 * Devin runs beside Brody. 16:09 <+Brody09> Hey Devin? 16:09 <+Brody09> Got something you want to tell me dude? 16:09 <@Devin> Me? 16:10 <@Devin> Um, no. Why do you ask? 16:10 <+Brody09> Oh, never mind... 16:10 * Devin looks over at Anne Maria. 16:10 <+AnneMaria3> *whispers* Do it for love! 16:10 * Devin gulps. 16:11 <@Devin> Okay, well... there actually is something. 16:11 <@Devin> But now might not be the best time! 16:11 <+Brody09> It's fine man! 16:11 <+Brody09> YOLO, right? 16:11 <@Devin> Uh, okay. 16:12 <@Devin> Listen Brody, I like you. A lot. 16:12 <@Devin> Like... more than just as a friend. 16:12 <@Devin> And it's okay if you don't feel the same... 16:12 <+Brody09> Dude 16:12 <+Brody09> I do feel the same! 16:13 <@Devin> Wait, seriously? 16:13 <+Brody09> I have since we met! 16:13 <+Brody09> I didn't think you liked me back! 16:13 <+Lightning|> Smell that, Emma? It's sweet victory! 16:13 <+Lightning|> Run faster girl! 16:13 * Emma31 is running faster beside Lightning 16:14 <+Brody09> This is seriously the best day ever! 16:14 <+Brody09> And we're so close too!! @Devin 16:14 <@Devin> You can do it, Brody! 16:14 <+Carrie|> GO EMMA! 16:14 <+AnneMaria3> You're goin' down, lawyer girl! 16:15 <+Brody09> *wishes he had some lemonade, speeds up a bit* 16:15 <@Don|Staci> D: AND THE WINNER. 16:15 <@Don|Staci> D: OF BONEY ISLAND IS... 16:15 <+Brody09> *crosses the finish line* 16:15 <@Don|Staci> D: BRODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:16 <@Devin> YES! 16:16 * Emma31 crosses after him 16:16 <+Sam10> Awesome. :D 16:16 <+Emma31> Aw man... 16:16 <+Scott|> *gets out of conf to see winner cross* 16:16 <+Scott|> DANG IT!! 16:17 * Lightning| runs over. 16:17 <+Lightning|> Emma! 16:17 <+Lightning|> Man, this sucks. 16:17 <+Lightning|> I know you really wanted to win... 16:17 <+Emma31> Hey, I made it this far right? 16:17 <+Emma31> It's no big deal, seriously guys 16:18 <+Emma31> Thanks for helping though! 16:18 * Emma31 hugs them both 16:18 * Devin gives Team Brody a group hug. 16:18 <+Dakota|> Yay Brody! 16:18 <+Brody09> *hugs everyone who is hugging him* 16:18 <+Brody09> Thanks dudes! 16:19 <+Brody09> Dang, you guys are the best! :D 16:19 <+Brody09> You're all totally invited to the party I'm throwing when the show ends. 16:19 <+Dakota|> Ooh. 16:19 <+Dakota|> A party? 16:19 <+Dakota|> We can throw it on Daddy's yacht! 16:19 <+Sam10> I'm actually invited to parties now? 16:19 <+Sam10> Ha ha, sweet! :D 16:20 <+Sam10> Hold on a sec...before I can congratulate you any further bro... 16:20 * Sam10 looks at Carrie and smiles 16:20 <+Sam10> Carrie...since the beginning, I...I didn't....I didn't think I had anyone to connect with. 16:20 <+Sam10> But then I met you, and I was wondering... 16:20 <+Carrie|> OH MY GOSH. 16:20 <+Carrie|> You LIKE me?!?! 16:21 * Carrie| squeals and makes out with Sam. 16:21 <+Sam10> Wow, that was easier than I expected! 16:21 <+Sam10> *kisses Carrie again* 16:21 <+AnneMaria3> Awww. 16:21 <@Devin> Cute! 16:21 <+Scott|> Whoopie...... >.> 16:22 <@Don|Staci> S: *sniffs Scott* Um. 16:22 <@Don|Staci> S: You smell like barf. 16:22 <@Devin> (conf) After seven weeks of stressing, I finally got the courage to tell Brody everything, and he was cool with it! Anne Maria was totally right. Wow... never thought I'd hear those words come out of my mouth. 16:22 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the campfire ceremony, where Brody is surrounded by his peers* 16:22 <@Don|Staci> D: Brody, congratulations. 16:22 <@Don|Staci> D: As the last camper standing, you've won one million dollars. 16:22 <@Don|Staci> D: And, you get to keep the final marshmallow! 16:23 <+Brody09> No way dude,this is wicked! 16:23 <+Brody09> You know, I always thought of myself as a not so bright guy 16:23 <+Brody09> But all you guys believed in me and made me believe in myself 16:23 <+Brody09> Especially one of you! 16:23 <+Scott|> *looks smug* 16:23 <+Brody09> Come here Devin (': 16:23 * Devin runs over to Brody and hugs him. 16:24 <+Brody09> *kisses Devin* 16:24 <+Dakota|> Eeeeeeee! 16:24 <+Dakota|> <3 16:24 <@Don|Staci> S: *begrudgingly claps for them* 16:24 <+Sam10> Nice! 16:24 <+AnneMaria3> (conf) Knew my words of wisdom would help someone one day! 16:25 * ChefHatchet hands Brody the final marshmallow. 16:25 <+ChefHatchet> Here. 16:25 <+ChefHatchet> Go ahead and take your marshmallow. 16:25 <+ChefHatchet> Just don't do anything stupid with it like toss it in the campfire. 16:25 <+Brody09> *doesn't hear him and tosses it into the campfire* 16:26 <@Don|Staci> D: NO! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SET IT ON FIRE! 16:26 <@Don|Staci> D: DIDN'T YOU HEAR HIM? 16:26 <+Brody09> Wait,what?! 16:26 <+Brody09> I thought it looked cool! 16:26 <@Don|Staci> D: THE ISLAND IS CURSED. 16:26 <@Don|Staci> D: THROWING FOOD INTO SACRED FIRE COULD CAUSE... 16:26 * Don|Staci feels the ground start to rumble. 16:27 <@Don|Staci> D: THE ISLAND IS SINKING!!! 16:27 <+Ennui> The darkness is finally here... 16:27 <+Ennui> ...and it's... beautiful. 16:27 <@Don|Staci> S: EVERYBODY SWIM FOR YOUR LIVES. 16:27 <+Lightning|> AAAAAAAHH! 16:27 <+Sam10> AHHHHHHHHHHHH 16:28 * Devin screams and jumps into Brody's arms. 16:28 <+Brody09> :O 16:28 * ChefHatchet shakes his head. 16:28 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Don and Chef Hatchet floating through the lake on the roof of a cabin* 16:28 <@Don|Staci> D: And so it ends. 16:28 <@Don|Staci> D: We hope you enjoyed our seven-week stretch of scheming, sabotage, and insane stunts! 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: If we get the funds to produce another season, we'll see you next time. 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: Until then, I'm Don - and this is Chef - signing off another incredible season. 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: On Boney ISLAND!!!!! 16:29 <+ChefHatchet> Yo Don! 16:29 <+ChefHatchet> Where's my paycheck at?! 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: *laughs nervously* 16:30 <@Don|Staci> -- END -- M M M